


Double Devil Dickdown

by garylovesjohn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Biting, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Come Vomiting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Demons, Double Penetration, Ero Guro, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Plug, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Ruined Holes, Self-Indulgent, Shapeshifting, Sin Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Size Difference, Snowballing, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformation, Twincest, Urination, Vomiting, Watersports, bratty bottom, mysophilia, piss drinking, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Nero is eager to prove himself to the sons of Sparda.
Relationships: Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Double Devil Dickdown

**Author's Note:**

> Request on Discord.
> 
> Don't get weirded out, there's a line about Dante being Nero's """mom""" in this.  
> I don't care what Capcom says, I will accept nothing else as canon.
> 
> This fic is not as gross as the tags might make it sound, but still, if you're not familiar with my works, use caution.  
> Be mature and responsible. If you think you cannot handle it, just don't read it.

"I can take it." boasted Nero full of cocky confidence.

"You sure about that, kid?" Dante asked with a chuckle. He had seen the boy handle truly impressive partners. Perhaps he could indeed take it.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." Vergil added, impassive as ever. Although his dear brother had recounted tales of prowesses, he had yet to see how much his son could take. They had fucked before, sure, but it had been just the two of them sharing a tender and intimate moment.

"Without any effort!" snapped Nero, irritated from being constantly doubted. He could easily get the both of them off. Maybe he had not fucked creatures as terrifying as the legendary devil hunter himself, but if he could match both sons of Sparda in a fight, he could also match them in bed. He wasn't about to let them have fun without him.

"Well, prove it then." said Dante as he beckoned his nephew closer.

Wasting no time, Nero fell to his knees, grabbing a dick in each hand, jerking them off vigorously. With unabashed enthusiasm, he snorted pale pubes, intoxicated by devilish musk. Two all to himself. How spoiled he was.

He would show them what he was capable of.

He busied himself, rubbing them all over his face. Vergil smelled clean, but Dante reeked. Nero had to admit, this was his preference. A potent aphrodisiac invading his senses. Oh, the unspeakable things he and his dear uncle had done. What would his poor father say?

Perhaps he too had partaken in such filth before.

Encouraged by all the lewd scenarios conjured up in his mind, Nero deepthroated both shafts happily. Slurping, sucking, slobbering, choking, gagging. Such a feast. Sweaty balls, hot taints, ripe cracks. He piggied to his heart's content, eyes filled with the blissful tears of a good cockslave.

"Kid looks thirsty, don't you think?" Dante asked his brother as the both of them were buried deep within the boy's eager throat. Little devil was a natural, swallowing two well hung men at once like it was nothing.

Vergil's only response was a knowing half-smile and a perverse glint in his silver eyes. When it came to fighting, him and Dante were like nemeses. But when it came to fucking, they were the perfect partners in crime.

Nero mewled in pleasure, nearly choking, as two streams of hot piss flooded his mouth full. Pungent, heady, the finest wine delivered straight from the tap and getting him even more drunk with lust than before. He swallowed big gulps down one after the other. His stomach rapidly filling. He couldn't keep up with the flow and it began dribbling all over his naked body.

"Now, you're making a mess." chided Dante with a laugh before shoving his dick further down the lad's open throat.

Vergil followed suit with a mean smirk, "How dare you spill this gift? I thought Dante would have raised you better than that."

"Hey you like me when I'm messy."

"I only like you when you mop the floor afterwards."

Nero wanted to laugh, but all he could do was gurgle helplessly, drowning in demon piss. He couldn't breathe, yet he never wanted it to end. His stomach felt hot, bloated, full of urine sloshing about whenever he tried to move.

They fucked his throat some more after they had relieved themselves. However, the trio was eager to kick things up a notch. Nero was already wrist-deep inside of his own hungry ass. His demonic body sweltering with lust. His boycunt drooling with anal slime. They were all built for sex, they didn't need lube.

He let out a slight wince as Dante's fist balled into his hair and pushed him down to the ground. He loved being manhandled. Him and his uncle had wrecked many a room in the past. Blood and bruises were common occurrences and made the pleasure all the sweeter.

He laid atop his father, kissing him deeply, angling himself on his twitching dick, which slid in effortlessly. Thick and veiny with the perfect curve. Surely they were made for each other.

Dante soon followed, sheathing himself as easily as a hot knife through butter. That ass sure was slack. He felt a certain sense of pride in the fact. After all, he was the one who had trained the boy.

"I think he's even looser than you are." remarked Vergil as he began to thrust. It was such a guilty pleasure to experience how much progress his son was making. Him and Dante constantly competing to see which one of them had the hungriest mancunt.

"What can I say? He learned from the best."

Perhaps one day the student would surpass the master.

Nero's eyes rolled as he groaned in pleasure. Both of his partners full of energy and crazy strong. They gave his ass what it so desperately needed at the moment. A good, rough, thorough pounding. Two dicks definitely weren't enough for his greedy hole, but they sure fucked it good. Just the way he liked it.

He moved to match their thrusts. Hard, fast, relentless. The air filled with the musk of demons and sounds of flesh slapping together and moans of ecstatic bliss.

He couldn't be happier. His boycunt filled. His body worshipped. How good to be the centre of attention of two handsome devils. None better to satisfy him. Stretching his sphincter taut. Rubbing every sweet spot within. Such a treat.

And yet…

"You know, I kinda expected more." panted Nero, smirking as he rolled his hips sensually, "At this rate I'll tire the both of you, old men."

He knew he was only spurring them on. He wanted some real action and, by god, he would get it.

"Oh you're in so much trouble now." Dante's voice turned into a distorted growl mid-sentence. His hands growing squamous and clawed, large enough to cover the boy's entire back. Wings of brimstone unfurled from his back as he turned into a crimson devil.

Vergil also changed. He would not let his brother so callously steal the show. He erupted into blue fire, claw and tails, wings and feathers. Equally as fearsome as Dante in his own twisted way.

The poor lad would not be able to walk afterwards, that was certain.

Yes, this is what Nero had wanted. He felt those two dicks inside of him expanding, reaching his deepest recesses. His guts stretched to accommodate their increasing size. Their lengths covered in spines and bumps and ridges to further stimulate him. Their tapered heads wedged way past his second hole. Burning hot and bright within his raised stomach.

He lost his breath at the sudden transformation. His eyes rolled back in their sockets as he drooled down onto his father's demonic face. His ass stretched to its breaking point. His core burning. He came instantly from the sensations.

Dante's and Vergil's pace did not falter. In fact, it increased as they were filled with demonic vigour. Hilting the boy balls-deep with every strong shove. They were hellbent on turning that hungry hole into a muscleless crater.

Speared on two dicks, helpless and whimpering, all Nero could do was submit. Coming over and over again as his prostate was stroked into overstimulation by all those rigid spikes.

Mounted like a broodmare for horny devils. He could not stand against the thorough reshaping of his guts. His boycunt served a meal truly fit for a sizequeen such as he.

Nero pissed himself as he came yet again. His urine sizzling away into vapour as it trickled upon Vergil's fiery form. A mere human would have been pulverized into ash from the surrounding heat. To Nero, this was merely a comforting warmth. Sandwiched between the two men he loved the most in this whole wide world. He couldn't have been happier.

His body was limp, rendered boneless by an onslaught of constant orgasms. His brain devoid of any thoughts, obnubilated by pleasure. He was nothing but a toy. A devil fucksleeve. The two gigantic dicks plowing him mercilessly, using him for nothing but their selfish satisfaction.

That was all he had craved.

Lazily, he mouthed at Vergil's fanged rictus, inciting his glowing blue tongue to delve within his throat. All the while Dante's serrated teeth were leaving deep red scratches into his nape and shoulders as he playfully bit him.

Two feral, rutting devils who had the potential to destroy him, but Nero had always known deep down that he could withstand it. No longer would he be left out of the fun.

The thrusting became more and more violent and erratic. He braced himself for what was coming next. His stomach was still so painfully full of piss he could taste it at the back of his maw. Adding a torrent of come into the mix was sure to lead to some explosive results.

He tensed up as both Dante and Vergil hilted his ruined ass at the same time. He felt them pulsating inside of him, throbbing so hard within his guts that he could see their members squirm through his distended belly. He felt their burning hot semen shoot up his abused innards with a violent pressure. His intestines vainly trying to fight back against the tide. Too full, the content overflowed into his stomach and he threw up copiously.

Vergil locked his fanged mouth around Nero's as he was disgorging. He drank deep of this sinful offering as he was still emptying himself within his poor son. The mix of his and Dante's essence always the sweetest. He knew his dear brother would also want a taste and so, when the boy was done relieving himself, Vergil kept the last few gulps in his mouth and offered Dante a deep, lustful kiss. As much as it could be called a kiss since they both were all fangs and no lips.

Nero shuddered, the unholy mix of come and piss dripping down from the incestuous kiss and onto his dewy face. He was reeling from all the liquid that had shot up from one end and exited from the other. He now understood why the sons of Sparda had doubted him. They didn't doubt his capacity to take their cocks, they doubted his capacity to keep their sperm down. Woefully, he had failed.

But he sure was determined to try again.

His stomach was full once more, but he could feel the flow dying down at long last. He looked at his body, barely able to lift himself up. It was like he was pregnant and overdue. What a ghastly sight.

He couldn't deny how much it turned him on.

Was this also how Dante had felt before he had given birth to him? Did he find himself sinfully hot while impregnated by his own brother's demon spawn? However the hell that worked.

With a satisfied purr, Dante pulled out and Nero wailed to feel all those spikes dragging his overstimulated guts out along with them. He came once more, but every orgasm felt like his nerves were set ablaze with pain. It was far too much for him.

Now human again, Dante walked around and presented his flaccid dick to the poor, wrecked boy, "You've got some cleaning up to do, kid." he said, knowing he could easily put his nephew through anything sexually. He was a good little slut. Bratty, yet submissive.

Though tired, Nero took the offered member down his throat and nursed upon it. The taste of come and his own ass so inebriating.

He knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet as he felt Vergil's chitinous demon shaft enlarging inside of his wrecked guts. Its spikes extended as the shaft embedded itself within his core. It was immense, taking all the space within.

With a crack, it broke free, plugging him full of too much come. Leaving him unable to find relief any time soon. It felt as if he had a cinderblock stuck in there. It was far too heavy.

He knew Vergil could do this. Dante had told him about it. But he had never experienced it first hand. It was truly freaky. Not to mention painful. That thing would have killed a mere human for sure.

He failed to stand up along with his father. Instead, he just laid limp upon the charred floor.

"W-wa… was that really necessary?" gasped Nero, holding onto his bloated belly, feeling the impending painful climax from that damn spiked plug pushing against his prostate.

"Hey, you wanna play with the big guys, you gotta be able to keep up." Dante teased while playfully tapping upon his nephew's rotund stomach with his bare foot.

"It'll make you stronger." Vergil added, casually stretching himself, "You'll see, one day, you'll crave this feeling."

"Well, right now, I'm the one craving it, so I hope ya got some fight left in you, Verg."

To his dismay, Nero was now stuck watching the two sons of Sparda fucking for hours while helplessly laying there, paralyzed by the plug inside of his ass.

One day, he would show them his real power.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently living for all the DMC memes after the Special Edition release.  
> Expect more filthy, filthy DMC content very soon. ♥


End file.
